Saranghae Appa
by 0.094Kim
Summary: oneshoot/ Hunhan/ baca saja ya
Ini cerita tentang keluarga Oh dengan segala ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ~"

"Hana… hiks.." Salam itu dibalas dengan isakan oleh suara lain.

Hana memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi balasan sapaan ibunya. 'Apa lagi kali ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hana melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana ibunya dengah terduduk dengan bersimbah airmata.

"Hana.. hiks…." Setelah Hana menududukkan dirinya disamping sang ibu, ibunya segera memeluk tubuh mungil putrinya tersebut.

"Waeyo eomma?" tanya Hana yang sebagian otaknya sudah bisa menebak apa yang membuat wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu menangis.

"Hiks.. Appamu.. Hiks…" ibunya kembali terisak.

Hana memutar bolamatanya tanpa diketahui oleh ibunya. Dan isakan ibunya semakin menjadi, Hana mengelus punggung ibunya dengan lembut. "Appamu….. hiks… eomma sangat membencinya…."

"Hahh.. Oh Luhan tersayang apa yang telah dilakukan Oh Sehun padamu? Katakana pada Oh Hana ini agar Oh Hana ini mengerti penyebab Oh Luhan menangis."

Bret..

"YAK… kau meremehkan eommamu ini?" Luhan meneriaki Hana setelah melepas pelukannya. Hana menjauhkan wajahnya dari ibunya. "Kalian memang sama saja.. Huwaaaaa… hiks….. OH SEHUN SIALAN!" Luhan mengakiri ujarannya dengan makian untuk suaminya.

"Hah!" Hana kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kali ini apa yang terjasi, eomma?"

Luhan mendelik pada Hana, "Appamu.. aku menemukan nota dari sebuah toko berlian di Paris atas nama appu saat aku membersihkan kopernya. Appamu membeli sebuah cincin dari sana." Jelas Luhan. "Dan aku menggeledah isi koper appamu dan semuanya tapi eomma tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu. Hiks…. Oh Sehun teganya… hiks.." setelah mengakiri penjelasannya, Luhan kembali memeluk Hana.

Luhan kembali menangis dengan kencang, jika Hana perhatikan ibunya itu akhir- akhir ini memang sedang menyebalkan. Menurut Hana seperti itu. Kadar bar- bar dan kemanjaan ibunya itu naik 100% begitulah yang Hana pikirkan. Dan belakangan ini, ibunya berubah menjadi overprotektif pada ayahnya dan membuat Hana juga adiknya sering dibuat pusing dengan keluh kesah ibunya.

"Aku pulang~" sapa seorang remaja laki- laki sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga dan melihat pemandangan ibunya tengah memeluk kakaknya.

"Haewon-ah ~" sang ibu kini memanggil namanya dengan nada manja. Remaja lelaki itu adalah Oh Haewon adik dari Oh Hana, anak kedua dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan.

Haewon yang merasakan sinyal tanda bahaya dari suara panggilan ibunya itu segera menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bertanya, yang di jawab dengan putaran bolamata sebagia kode kalau penyakit manja ibunya sedang kambuh.

Haewon mendekati ibunya, "Waeyo eomma? dan apapun cerita eomma, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Jadi, selamat malam. Saranghae eomma, Chu ~" setelah mengucapkan itu, memberikan ciuman pipi untuk ibunya, Haewon segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

"YAK… ANAK KURANGA AJAR. KAU SEMAKIN MIRIP DENGAN OH SEHUN.. OH HAEWON…. YAKKK.." teriak Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memaki anak laki- lakinya. "Kau, terkadang masih tidak bisa tidur sendiri, apapun kau akan mengatakan eomma. sekarang kau! AKU MEMBECIMU OH SEHUN!" Luhan kembali berteriak.

Hana kembali menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan bar- bar ibunya itu.

"Appa cepatlah pulang, sebelum putrimu yang cantik ini stress." Bisik Hana pelan.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat.

"Hatsyimmmmmm.."

"Anda baik- baik saya, capten?"

"Aku baik- baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Ne, capten Oh."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, adalah pagi yang cerah jika dilihat dari matahari yang bersinar hangat diufuk timur. Tapi, tidak demikian untuk Oh Hana dan Oh Haewon.

"Noona, kau yakin ini aman untuk dimakan?" tanya Haewon sembali menyendok saus berwarna pink dari piringnya.

"Molla." Jawab hanya sama seperti Haewon, Hana juga mengaduk sesuatu berwarna pink dari piringnya.

Saat ini Hana dan Haewon sednag menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, tapi apa yang tersaji diatas piring mereka membuat merek amerasa sangsi untuk sarapan dengan lahap.

"Eomma…." panggil Hana.

"Ya sayang…" sahut Luhan yang sedang berada didalam kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Mood ibunya sudah kembali normal sepertinya.

"Eomma yakin, aku dan Haewon akan aman setelah memakan sesuatu berwarna pink ini?" tanya Hana dengan sedikit berteriak.

"YAK… Kau mau menyebalkan seperti appamu juga Oh Hana-ssi?" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar.

" . . . . . ."

Hana tidak menjawab begitupula dengan Haewon, dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak memakan sarapan mereka.

"Eomma akan marah jika kita tidak memakannya noona. Eottokae?" bisik Haewon. Sesaat kemudian Haewon tersenyum Karen asebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Haewon segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju lemari penyimpanan dan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Haewon-ah?" tanya Hana penasaran.

Dan Haewon berbalik dengan sebuah kotak bekal ukuran sedang ditangan, "Palli, masukkan sebagian dari piringmu kesini noona. Kita akan membuangnya saat disekolah. Palli…" Haewon berbicara dengan kecepatan rap.

"Ah ~"

Hana segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Haewon, setelah mengurangi isi piring mereka masih- masih dan memasukkan kotak bekal mereka k etas besar Haewon, kedua anak Oh Sehun itu segera menegak habis susu dalam gelas mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan yang muncul dari kamar utama. "Kajja, kita berangkat. Eomma tidak mau kalian terlambat. Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan segera berjalan kearah pintu utama apartemen mewah meraka untuk ke basement memanasi mobinya.

"Noona… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan eomma?" tanya Haewon.

"Molla, kajja.. kita jarus bergegas atau eomma akan mengamuk."

.

.

"Hari ini eomma akan menjemput appa kalian di bandara, dan akan mampir kesuatu tempat dulu. Jadi, kalian berdua makan diluar saja. Otte?" pesan Luhan sebelum kedua anaknya turun dari mobil.

Hana dan Haewon saling menatap. "Bukankan eomma sedang marah pada appa?"

"Diamlah Oh Haewon jika kau ingin sebuah motor segera terparkir di basement apartemen."jawab Luhan dengan nada sadisnya.

"Ne eomma." Haewon menjawa dengan keras. Karena sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas Haewon sudah merengek ingin dibelikan sebuah motor sport.

"Annyeong eomma." Hana berpamitan sambil mencium pipi ibunya, dan disusul dengan Haewon juga mencium pipi ibunya.

Setelah melihat mobil berwarna putih milik sang ibu menglihang ditikungan jalan raya, Hana dan Haewon segera melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki sekolah.

"Kau tau, eomma semakin aneh dan sulit ditebak noona." Ujar Haewon saat mereka menyusuri koridor yang akan emmewa mereka berdua ke kelas masing- masing. Hana dilantai tida Haewon masih dilantai satu.

"Hmmm.. Kau benar, sebentar- sebentar marah dengan appa, tapi 2 menit kemudian merindukan appa. Dan eomma menjadi sangat menyebalkan." Timpal Hana.

"Hahh… apakah yang terjadi dengan eomma. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma…"

"Kau itu masih manja pada eomma, kau masih suka disuapi eomma, masih suka tidur dengan eomm… hmmppp.. hmppp.." Hana tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Haewon sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Oh Hana-ssi!" geram Haewon.

Hana segera menghempaskan tangan Haewon yang membekap mulutnya, "Itu kenyataannya adikku tersayang." Ujar Hana dengan nada mengejek.

"Yak! Kau sendiri sama saja, kau sering manja pada apppa dank au jua sering meminta tidur dengan eomma dan appa."

"Tidak sesering dirimu adik kecilku. Sampai jumpa nanti dirumah. Chu ~" ujar Hana semabari berbelok menaiki tangga dan memberikan flying kiss pada Haewon.

"Noona….."

Tapi Hana sudah tidak menghiraukan adik kecilnya. Haewon melanjutkna berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kini diruang tunggu sebuah kantor maskapai penrbangan terlihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian simple tapi modis tengah duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah merasa bosan.

"Nyonya Oh memang selalu terlhat cantik sejak dulu." Puji seorang pramugari yang kebetulan tengah melintas.

"Nyonya Oh? Istri kapten Oh?"

"Ya, kau benar. Lihatlah tidak akan terlihat kalau beliau sudah 2 kali melahirkan, tubuhnya tetap seindah gitar spanyol."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa beliau tidak membawa putra atau putrinya kemari?"

"CK… jika aku mengatakannya kau akan kaget. Kau baru magang beberapa waktu disini." Ujar pramugari tersebut. "Kedua anaknya sudah ada dibangku sekolah menengah atas." Lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"JINJA?"

Bukannya Luhan tidak mendengar bisik- bisik pramugari- pramugari itu. Luhan sudah terbiasa. Luhan tengah menunggu suaminya, yang dijadwalkan landing 1 jam yang lalu, akan tetapi suamnya itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa pergimu Oh Sehun?" gumam Luhan dengan nada emosi. Sembari menempelkan ponsel pintarnya di telinga.

"Yeobseo~"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu, sayang. Waeyo?"

"Sebaiknya kau menampakan batang hidungmu 2 menit dari sekarang tuan Oh."

Tuttt… tuuuttt..

Luhan menutup telponnya sarat akan emosi. Moodnya memang sedang tidak stabil akhir- akhir ini. Dan beebagai macam pikiran tengah menghantui pikirannya sekarang.

.

.

"Istri anda kapten?" tanya seorang mahasiswa magang setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah pada kapten pilotnya.

"Ya Taeyong-ah."

"Hmpp…"

"Diam kau Jongin, ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa." Ketus Sehun.

"Hahahahaha.. Taeyong-ah, paman sarankan padamu untuk tidak mencari istri seperti ajumamu. Hahaha." Ujar Jongin pada Taeyong. Taeyong adalah mahasiswa penerbangan yang tengah praktek dimaskapai tempat Sehun dan Jongin bekerja, yang kebetulan Taeyong adalah anak dari kakak Jongin.

Saat ini ketiga pria itu tengh berada di garasi peswat karena mereka sama- sama barusaja menyelesaikan tugas terbang mereka. Sehun dan Jongin adalah pilot senior di maskapi penerbangan tersebut, mereka berdua jenius.

"Kajja kita kelobby, firasatku mengatakan Luhan ada disana." Ujar Sehun dengan nada tidak tenang. Pasalnya dia, Jongin dan Taeyong sudah menyelesaikan tugas sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mereka tetap berada di garasi karena Taeyong ingin berbincang mengenai pesawat dengan kedua senior tersebut.

Jongin kembali terkekeh. "Kajja."

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu berjalan kelobby dan benar saja, disana Sehun melihat istri cantiknya tengah menunjukkan wajah yang ditekuk karena bosan.

"Sayang ~" sehun segera menghampiri istrinya.

"Kenapa kau lama? Kau sudah mendarat lebih dari satu setengah jam lalu Oh Sehun." Desis Luhan dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Mianhae, tapi Taeyong dan Jongin menahanku." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan segera melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu dan menatap Jongin,dan juga pemuda tampan disamping Jongin. "Kau tenang saja, Lu. Apa yang dikatakan suamimu itu adalah benar." Jelas Jongin, karena hanya dari tatapan mata Luhan, Jongin sudah tau kalau istri dari sahabatnya itu menanyakan kebenaran.

"apa yang kau laluakn disini sayang?"

"Hah.. aku menjemput suamiku. Apakah itu dilarang?" jawab Luhan dengan ketus.

Jongin memberikan kode pada Taeyong untuk meningalakn pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Kami duluan, Lu. Annyeong." Pamit Jongin.

"Sampai jumpa nyonya Oh." Pamit Taeyong sambil membungkukkan badannya. Luhan hanya membalas dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Siapa dia? Tampan sekali?" ujar Luhan yang masih memperhatikan punggung Taeyong.

"Kim Taeyong, mahasiswa praktik di maskapai ini, sayang. Jadi, kenapa kau menjemputku disini? Apakah kau begitu merindukan suamimu ini, nyonya Oh?"

"Hah.. kita harus kerumah sakit kapten Oh."

Sehun langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Rumah sakit?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukkan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit dan menemui Yixing." Jawab Luhan.

"Yixing?" sepanjang pengetahuan Sehun selama ini. Luhan hanya akan menemui Yixing setiap 3 bulan sekali untuk menyuntikkan obat kontrasepsi dan itupun tidak pernah mengajak Sehun. Sehun hanya akan diajak menemui Yixing jika Luhan dalam masa kehamilannya. Sehun masih ingat dia tidak pernah absen dalam menemani Luhan saat memerikasakan kandungannya, baik itu semasa mengandung Hana ataupun Haewon.

Dan seketika mataya membelalak sempurna. "Apakah.. Apakah?" tanya Sehun terbata.

"Aku masih menduga demikian, makanya aku mengajakkmu menemui Yixing sekarang tuan Oh." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun masih belum sadar dari praduganya. Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari lobby kantornya menuju tempat parkir mobil mereka.

Saat ini mereka tengah sampai di mobil putih mengkilap milik Luhan, dengan Sehun yang wajahnya masih terlihat blank. Luhan mendesah karena reaksi suaminya itu, kemudian dengan inisiatif sendiri Luhan memasukkan sendiri koper kecil milik suaminya itu kedalam bagasi.

"YAK… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya SEhun setelah sadar Luhan barusaja menutup bagasi mobil mereka.

Luhan memutar boa matanya, "Menurutmu? Kajja. Aku sudah memebuat janji dengan Yixing, yeobo." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan Luhan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dan mau tak mau SEhun segera mengikuti istrinya untuk masuk kedalam mobil juga.

Didalam mobil suasana terlihat tenang, sampai mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Kini Sehun sudah berganti memakai jas casual bukan jas kebanggaannya lagi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang spesialis kandungan, Zhang Yixing. Teman Luhan semasa sekolah menengah pertama.

"Annyeong~" sapa Luhan saat membuka pintu ruangan Yixing. Dan disambut dengan senyum manis yeoja berdipel tersebut.

"Annyeong Lu, kau sangat terlambat seperti biasa." Gurau Yixing tapi tetap memeluk Luhan. "Hai Sehun-ah. Kau semakin tampan saja. Hahahha"

"Yak.. ingat suami dan anakmu!" sahut Luhan.

"Annyeong noona."

Yixing langsung mengamit lengan Luhan menuju ranjang pemeriksaannya. "Aku terkaget saat kau tiba- tiba menelpon,Lu. Dan kau tau, aku merasa bersalah pada calon bayi kalian seandainya benar dia telah hadir disini." Ujar Yixing sembari mengelus perut datar Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin melototkan mata sipitnya.

Luhan tersenyum "Tenanglah itu ketidak sengajaan." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan Yixing. "Dan semoga dia baik- baik saja, dan ynag paling penting dia benar- benar ada." Lanjut Luhan dengan nada santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing dengan nada tajam pada Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Yixing.

"Dia istriku noona, kalau noona lupa." Jawab Sehun.

Yixing menghela nafas, "Suamimu ini masih tetap sana, baiklah mari kita lihat." Kemudian Yixing mulai menempelakn stetoskopnya di perut Luhan. Dan wajahnya berubah cerah begitu memindah beberapa kali ujung stetoskopnya di beberapa sisi perut Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada penasaran, dan wajahnya beruah semakin cerah.

Yixing tersenyum cerah, "Perlukah kita melakuakn USG? Kau ingin meliatnya?"

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. Jadi, maksud noona… Luhan… Luhan…"

"Majja… Kau benar Sehun-ah, selamat menyambut calon anak ketiga kalian. Hihihi.." Yixing membenarkan asumsi yang ada diotak Sehun, dan diakhiri dengan kikikan karena melihat ekspresi Sehun yang blank. Luhan pun ikut terkekeh karena ekspresi blank suaminya.

Sing ~

Sementara Yixing menyiapkan peralatan USG untuk melihat calon bayi Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan mengamati Sehun yang menatap dalam kearah perut Luhan yang terpampang nyata didepannya. Luhan menunggu reaksi Sehun akan calon anak ketiga mereka.

"Yeobo ~" Luhan memanggil Sehun. "Kau tidak senang?"

Sehun menatap Luhan untuk beberapa saat, "Kau gila sayang? Ini adalah berita yang sangat sempurna."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang menampakan kebahagian dan beruah secerah mentari pagi. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan langsung menghadiahi bibir mungil Luhan dengan lumatan yang sedikit bersemangat. Dan Luhan tersenyum diantara lumatan setengah ganas suaminya itu.

"Kalau kalian masih ingat aku ada disini, jadi tolong hentikan acara kalian sekarang juga." Yixing menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Mianhae noona, aku terlalu bahagia." Jawab Sehun. "Berapa usianya noona? Apakah dia sehat?"

Yixing menghela nafas, "Kau masih sama saja seperti 2 kali kalian memeriksakan Luhan yang diduga tengah berbadan dua. Kau tenang saja, mereka berdua baik- baik saja. Kemunginan usia sekitas 5 minggu." Jawab Yixing sembari mengoleskan gel yang terasa dingin di perut Luhan. "Nah! Itu gumpalan kecil itu adalah calon bayi kalian." Lanjut Yixing setelah menempelkan alat keperut Luhan yang sedikit beegelamir kecil, meskipun Luhan kurus tapi tetap saja ia pernah mengandung dan melahirkan dua kali jadi wajar saja jika perutnya sedkit bergelamir.

"yeppo~" kagum Sehun. "Aku ingin cepat- cepat mengetahui jenis kelaminnya noona."

"Itu masih lama Oh Sehun!" kesal Yixing. Luhan hanya tersenyum sembari melihat monitor yang menampilkan gumpalan daging berwana hitam putih tersebut.

"Baiklah aku rasa cukup, aku akan mencetak gambarnya seperti biasa." Setelah membersihkan gel yang ada di perut Luhan, Yixing beranjak kembali kemejanya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih sayang, kau akan memberikanku malaikan ketiga." Bisik Sehun sembari mencium pelan bibir mungil Luhan.

"Malaikat kita." Luhan mengoreksi. Sehun memebantu Luhan turun dari dipan, "Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri tuan Oh." Ujar Luhan saat Sehun memebantunya berjalan.

"Ini wujud perhatianku padamu sayang."

"Dasar."

"Ini resep vitamin untuk Luhan mengingat usianya sudah berada di kepala empat, kau harus memberikan perlindungan ekstra pada istrimu Oh." Ujar Yixing.

Raut wajah Sehun yang tadi berbinar, kini berubah khawatir. "Tenang saja, Luhan dan calon bayi kalian sehat. Aku hanya mengingatkan Oh. Aku akan selalu ada 24 jam untuk menjaga Luhan." Ujar Yixing.

"Jadi, apakah aku masih bisa melahirkan dengan cara normal?" Luhan mengeluarakan suaranya.

"Untuk saat ini perkiraanku kau masih bisa melahirkan secara normal, Lu. Aku akan memantaunya terus, sehingga nanti kita bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untukmu."

.

.

.

"Hah! Entah kenapa aku sebal kalau pulang dengan menaiki bus." Keluh Hana yang tengah duduk dihalte bus yang ada disebelah sekolahnya.

"Noona tidak bisa diajak hidup menjelata." Sahut Haewon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Menjelata?"

"Hidup sederhana. YAK….. JINJA…."

Plak..

Hana memukul kepala Haewon karena berteriak, dan sekarang mereka tengah diperhatikan beberapa siswa yang juga tengah menunggu bus.

"Mulutmu menyebalkan." Sewot Hana. "Dan menjelata? Apa maksudmu adik kurang ajar?"

"Noona jangan mengumpat, eomma tidak mengajarkan kita untuk mengumpat." Ujar Haewon, yang sekarang sudah memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana dan menatap Hana. "Noona selalu saja meminta eomma menjemput kita, dan setiap noona pulang dengan menaiki kendaraan umum noona akan mengeluh."

"Aku mengeluh karena banyak hal, yang pertama….."

"Stop!" Haewon menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Hana dengan membekap mulut Hana.

"Yak!" Hana menghempaskan tangan Haewon dari mulutnya. "Sopanlan bocah, kau masih membutuhkan aku sebagai kakakmu." Desis Hana.

"Noona mau kuadukan ke appa, kalau noona sedang berkencan dengan Taeyong hyung?"

Hana langsung melototkan mata sipitnya, dan menatap horo kearah adiknya. Sementara Haewon tersenyum dengan senyum evilnya yang menyebalkan menurut Hana.

Plak~

"Appa~" pekik Taeyong karena tiba- tiba Hana menendang tulang keringnya.

"Rasakan! Kalau kau berani membuka mulut embermu itu pada appa, bisa kupastikan tidak akan pernah ada motor sport yang akan terparkir di basemen. Ingat itu!" Hana mengakhiri desisan ancaman untuk adik tampannya.

Haewon menatap horror kakak perempuannya itu, sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Hana. Sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti di halte, mengalihkan perhatian kakak beradik yang tengah adu argument tersebut.

"Appa.." bisik Hana saat kaca kursi pengemudi di turunkan.

Sehun memberikan kode agar kedua anaknya itu segera memasuki mobil. Hana dan Haewon mengikuti interuksi ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu Haewon-ah?" tanya Luhan saat melihat anak lelakinya menekuk wajahnya.

Sehun melirik melalui kaca spion, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu Hana-ya?" kali ini suara Sehun menanyai Hana, yang langsung di jawab dengan putaran mata bosan oleh Hana.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya appa." Jawab Hana.

Haewon mendelik kearah Hana, "Bohong!"

"Dimana aku berbohong adik kecil? Dimana?"

"Aku akan meng…"

"Hentikan!" Luhan berusaha mengehentikan perdebatan yang selalu terjadi antara kedua anaknya. "Kalian buka balita lagi yang setiap saat selalu berebut mainan, jadi bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan tak berguna kalian. Malulah pada calon adik kalian." Luhan menyelesaikan omelannya dengan cepat.

"Ne?"

"Adik?"

"Maksud eomma, aku…."

"Akan memiliki adik lagi?" Haewon menyelesaikan acara bertanya sahut menyehut yang terjadi antara dia dan Hana.

Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap dan menukar senyuman mereka. "Hmmm.. kalian akan mempunyai adik baru sekitar 8 bulan lagi." Jawab Luhan.

Sing ~

Senyum Luhan perlahan luntur saat dilihatnya ekspresi blank kedua anaknya. Luhan menyentuh pelan lengan Sehun, dan Sehun menatap kearah Luhan, kemudian sma dengan Luhan menatap kearah dua anaknya yang menampakan wajah blank mereka. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menguatkan sang istri pada reaksi kedua anaknya. Disaat Sehun sudah mulai akan membuka mulutnya, tiba- tiba..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Otomatis Luhan dan Sehun terkaget dengan teriakan Haewon yang melengking.

"Eomma.. appa… tidakkah jarak usia antara aku dan adikku terlalu jauh?" keluh Hana.

"Noona… aku tidak akan jadi maknae lagi.. aku tidak akan jadi maknae lagi.. assaaaaaaaa" Haewon berteriak kegirangan karena dia tidak akan jadi maknae lagi. Dan memeluk Hana dengan erat.

"Lepas…. Sesakkkk… appa~" protes Hana sembari melepaskan pelukan Haewon.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam melihat tingkat kedua anaknya. Memang selama ini Hana lebih mewarisi sifat Sehun yang terkesan cuek tapi penuh kejutan, dan Haewon mewarisi sifat blak- blak an milik Luhan.

"Jadi eomma.. Adikku nanti laki- laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hana.

Luhan keheranan, sebenarnya dia berfikir kalau Hana tidak akan menerima kehamilannya. "Ah! Itu,.. kita baru bisa melihatnya beberapa bulan lagi, sayang." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Yoochan." Gumam Haewon sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling pandang.

.

.

.

.

Kkeutt ~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya kaarangan yang tiba- tiba melintas di kelapa saya. Jadi mohon maafkan saya karena aneh.. huhuhuhuhu


End file.
